Princess Yumiko (I know...bad title)
by megami juhachigou
Summary: After SuperS. Darien goes back to Elysion when summond by his past love from the Silver MIllenium. Please R&R. ^.~


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any other anime for that matter. The only thing even close that I own is "Eternal Mirage" a manga I'm working on and the character Yumiko who appears in this story  
  
Author's note: This takes place after Bishojo Senshi Sailormoon SuperS. It is an AU, the character Yumiko is not a character of or relating to Naoko Takeuchi's work.  
  
Sailor Moon SuperS Special: Mirages of Yumiko  
  
By megami_juhachigou  
  
I found myself in the middle of a field. The midnight sky displayed the luminous full moon. If you squinted hard enough you could just barely make out the incessant fireworks celebrating another life-filled day in the Moon Kingdom. I should be there, celebrating with the Princess, I thought. What am I doing here?  
  
Sensing a disturbance in the aerial currents, I turned swiftly to the left. No danger, only a young woman, likewise staring at the moon. Her long dark hair along with the drifting periwinkle gown she was wearing swayed in the wind giving her the appearance of a wandering spirit.  
  
She turned in my direction pleading with her glistening emerald eyes. "I need your help, my prince," she whispered. Her voice was angelic but so soft it was barely inaudible. "I need you. You must return to Elysion." She turned and dashed off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Wait!" I called after her. In my running steps towards her I could not help but glance at the meadow beneath me. Its once luscious green complexion was now a charred black. The temple palace in the not so distant background was all but incinerated to ashes. I spun around looking for the culprit. It surely could not have been the young maiden.  
  
Her voice kept echoing in the now lifeless air. "I need you, my prince. I need you. You must return to Elysion. I need you…"   
  
***  
Darien awoke in a cold sweat. The words kept repeating in his head. I need you…you must return to Elysion. What did it all mean? Darien's last experience in the sacred grounds had not exactly been all that pleasant. And it hadn't even been real. The temple palace, the curse, Helios- it had all been just a dream, a nightmare induced by the evil Queen Nephrinia.  
  
Darien glanced at his alarm clock. The illuminated red numbers read 3:17. There would be no more sleep tonight. Despite the blistering heat, Darien was glad it was the summer. At least he wouldn't have to worry about falling asleep in class. Maybe, he'd be able to spend time with his girlfriend, Serena. They could go for pizza, or see a movie, hopefully alone. Serena's four best friends-Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina-all have had crushes on him at one point or another, even though they knew he was seeing Serena.  
  
Darien and Serena had been destined to be together even since their past lives living in the Golden Kingdom and the Silver Millennium. Their future daughter, Rini, had traveled to the present when Crystal Tokyo was in trouble, and again at the re-awakening of Sailor Saturn, the destroyer. But since those times, almost a year ago, nothing important had happened. The Scouts' transformation wands were no doubt gathering dust in some long-forgotten corner.  
  
This Elysion, Darien thought, only exists in the thirtieth century. The young woman obviously wants me to travel to the future. But why?  
  
Trista would know. The second-going-on-third-year college student, who doubled as Sailor Pluto, had once guarded the mysterious Gate of Time. Perhaps she would know of some secret, something that happened. She might even know who the girl in his dream was.  
  
Darien went to get dressed, but then looked at his clock which now read 3:22. He sighed. No use going now. He got up, stretched, and walked into the common room of his apartment. Flopping on the couch, he turned on the television and flipped through the channels.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Darien!" Serena sang as she knocked on the door to apartment. "Time to wake up. Darien?" When there was no answer for several minutes, she tried the door. It was open, so Serena barged in, only to find Darien sound asleep on the sofa.  
  
"Hey wake up!" Serena slapped her snoozing boyfriend on the back so hard, he nearly fell on the floor. "I think I'm beginning to rub off on you."  
  
Darien blinked, his eyes still adjusting to the light. "What time is it?"  
  
"About 9:30," Serena answered. "I woke up early and I was like totally hungry, so I thought we could-"  
  
"Oh, shit." Darien got up and ran to his room. He dressed quickly, not really caring what he put on and ran a hand through his dark hair.  
  
"What's the hurry?" Serena asked, somewhat confused. "I thought we could go do something."  
  
"I have to talk to Trista," Darien explained as he ran out the door. "Talk to you later, Serena!"  
  
Miffed, Serena crossed her arms. "What the heck is that guy up to?"   
  
***   
  
So? Whatcha think? Please review. If people do, I'll put up more, there are a few more chapters left, I'm not sure how many. I know this was short, but it's just kind of an intro. Bear with me as I fix up the rest of it.  



End file.
